His Wife
by Annic
Summary: Linda was his rock, his life. What would he do if...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first sentence of this story was meant for something completely different. I know I have other stories that need to be worked on...And I fully intended to...**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

His family meant the world to him. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for either of his siblings. His sons always brought him joy, yet also fear that he wasn't able to be as much a part of their lives as he wanted too.

His wife was his rock. She was the one who was able to calm him, the one who gave him a shoulder to cry on, and the one to rant to about his family or work, the one person in his life who really knew and understood him. Danny always told Linda that he would do everything in his power to come home to her and their family. He also would tell her that he would protect with everything that he had.

And yet here he sat next to a bed in the ICU at St. Vincent, his hand clinched around her smaller, petite hand. He knows there are tears streaming down his face, but he doesn't bother to wipe them away. Danny is almost afraid to look up to see the damage that the attacker had done to his beautiful wife. He vows to kill the person responsible for this if he was ever placed in the same room. Right now all that matters is the steady rise and fall of her chest and the constant beep of the monitor. All he wants to see is her beautiful gracing her face and tell him she loves him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My RL has been crazy. I was on vacation to NYC and Boston (I absolutely fell in love with both cities and didn't want to come back) last week and refused to take my computer with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

He would trade places if he could. Just so that Linda wouldn't feel the pain of anything. Danny knows that it is much worse than her bruised face, but he refuses to listen. All he knows that the attacker didn't rape her. Among everything that was the one godsend. As he refuses to let go of her hand and takes his eyes off of her, he is oblivious to the person who has walked into room and sat down next to them.

"You know when you brought Linda home for the first time; I was so excited to meet someone new. I also kinda knew right away that she was someone special to you. You had never brought anyone home."

"You were 7. I can't believe you remember that or knew that," Danny whispered, but Jamie could hear the joking tone that was hidden.

"Little did I know I was meeting my new sister for the first time? You did good Danny. She adores you and loves you more than you will ever realize. Don't even think for one second that any of this is your fault," Jamie started as he tried his best to comfort his brother. He could see the shock written on his brother's face, "I've known you my entire life Danny. Don't be surprised that I know what you are thinking. I know you are blaming yourself. Don't."

"How can I not blame myself? I wasn't able to protect her the way a husband is supposed to..." Danny started.

"You were on shift, working a case. How could you know? I am just glad that it wasn't one of the boys that found her," Jamie shuddered thinking of how his nephews would react. They would not be able to recover from seeing their mother like that. He could see that his brother was thinking the same thing. "I am just glad that someone found her so quickly."

"Jamie, thanks," Danny said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For accepting Linda right away. You were the first of the family to really take to her and accept her. Everyone followed your lead. I wouldn't have the family I have now if it weren't for you," Danny whispered, afraid that his voice may betray him.

"I was excited to meet someone new," Jamie laughed, " but as I able to get to know her better, I knew she was perfect for you. She isn't just my sister-in-law Danny. She is my sister. "

They didn't know that their father and Linda's parents stood outside the door listening to their conversation. As they continued their vigil, they knew that their daughter was in good hands.

All any of them wanted was to see her awake.


End file.
